Christopher Lloyd
Christopher Lloyd (1938 - ) Film Deaths *''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension ''(1984) [John Bigboote]: Shot in the chest by John Lithgow. *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984)'' [Commander Kruge]: Kicked into a river of molten lava by William Shatner as they dangle over a cliff. *''Back to the Future'' (1985) [Dr. Emmett Brown]: In the original, Christopher is shot by a Libyan terrorist (Richard L. Duran), but when Michael J. Fox returns to the present time at the end of the movie, it is revealed that Christopher was wearing a bullet-proof vest to protect himself from a note that Michael had written for him in the past to warn him of his impending death. (Due to the time-paradoxes in the script, it's open to interpretation whether or not Christopher had the bullet-proof vest on the whole time.) *''Track 29 ''(1988) [Henry Henry]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Theresa Russell in the attic; we only see a bloodstain forming on the ceiling after Theresa leaves the house. Shortly beforehand, there is a scene of Christopher being stabbed repeatedly by a naked Gary Oldman; however, since we hear Christopher's voice coming from upstairs after that scene, it's established that Gary is only a figment of Theresa's imagination, the on-screen stabbing is only Theresa's fantasy. *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)'' [Judge Doom]: Dissolved in "dip" after revealing himself to be a toon and attempting to kill Bob Hoskins. *''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) [Dr. Emmett Brown] Shot in the back by Thomas F. Wilson after going back in time to the year 1885. Michael J. Fox learns of his death when he finds a gravestone with his name on it, but follows Christopher to the past and prevents his death. *''DuckTales: The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp ''(1990; Animated) [Merlock]: Providing the voice of an anthropomorphic wolf; he falls to his death after losing his talisman while in the form of a gryphon. *''Angels in the Outfield ''(1994) [Al "The Boss" Angel]: Playing an angel that helps Joseph Gordon-Levitt, he dies (off screen) of an unspecified cause sometime before the film begins. *''Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead ''(1995) [Pieces]: Shot in the chest by Steve Buscemi in the theater projection booth. *''Anastasia ''(1997; animated) [Rasputin]: Drowned when he falls into an icy lake while trying to kill the young Anastasia (voiced by Kirsten Dunst); he returns through supernatural means, and is finally destroyed when Anastasia (voiced by Meg Ryan) smashes the cylinder containing his soul. causing him to decompose into a skeleton and crumble to dust. (All historically inaccurate as this is a fantasy cartoon film, IRL Rasputin was poisoned, shot and drowned) *''Dead Before Dawn 3D ''(2012)'' Galloway: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the head with his trophy, after Devon Bostick and his friends make eye contact with him; he comes back to life as a zombie-demon soon after, and is killed again when Brandon Jay McLaren hits him over the head with a baseball bat. His death is undone when Devon sacrifices himself in order to remove the curse from the town. (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths *[[Amazing Stories (1985 series)|Amazing Stories: Go to the Head of the Class'' (1986)]] [Professor B. O. Beanes]: Killed when Scott Coffey and Mary Stuart Masterson try cast a spell on him to make him hiccup for days. When they go to his house to see if it worked the find him dead. In desperation they try another spell to bring him back in which Scott tears the head off the photograph of Christopher that was to go into the cauldron. This resulted in Christopher's body carrying his head while pursuing them. The story ends when Scott returns to school the next day to find Mary being punished and Christopher had sewn his head back onto his body. *''When Good Ghouls Go Bad ''(2001; TV Movie) [Uncle Fred Walker]: Crushed to death by a large amount of pumpkins; he later comes back as a zombie and finally dies when he turns into dust while dancing with his wife (Jennie Dibley). *''Malcolm in the Middle: Hal Grieves ''(2006) [Walter]: Dies off-screen (from unknown causes). Although we are informed of his death in this episode, Christopher himself does not appear (having not appeared on the show since Family Reunion in 2002.) *[[Masters Of Horror (2005 series)|''Masters Of Horror: Valerie on the Stairs'' (2006) ]][Everett Neely]: Throat torn out by Christine Barrie; he dies after speaking to Tyron Leitso. Gallery Kruge's death.png|Christopher Lloyd falling to his death in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock Christopherlloyd.jpg|Christopher Lloyd in Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead Merlock death.PNG|Christopher Lloyd's animated death in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Rasputindying.jpg|Christopher Lloyd's animated death in Anastasia Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1938 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by allergic reaction Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by fright Category:Parody death scenes Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe